


Hand Shake

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There isn't much of a summary to give. Takeda expressing his appreciation for Ukai, and Ukai returning that. Via awkward handshakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand Shake

They had made it through the Spring Tournament preliminaries. Takeda still could not believe it, but he supposed that it was to be expected. The boys had trained hard all summer and that training had paid off, though when he thought about it he was sure there must have been some divine miracle involved. This team was not the same team he had met at the beginning of the year, who had been nothing short of dysfunctional. Now, they worked together like a well-oiled machine, and Takeda knew who he had to thank for that.

While the boys had all scattered to collect gear and say goodbye to friends (and rivals) before they got on the bus to return to Kurasuno, Takeda found himself drifting through the large fitness complex, looking for one man in particular. He found Ukai eventually, standing at the edge of the gymnasium, watching as tournament workers cleaned the courts.

“Ukai-san? The bus will be leaving shortly,” Takeda said to announce his presence. He saw Ukai stiffen for a moment, obviously startled but trying to hide it. Takeda wondered what he'd been thinking about.

Ukai turned and smiled at him. He looked good in his black tracksuit, his face still flushed from cheering and, loudly, congratulating the team on their victory. “Sorry, am I holding us up?” Ukai asked.

Takeda shook his head. “No, no. But we’re going to need to round up the team. They've all drifted off. I believe Sawamura-kun is struggling to keep everyone at the meeting place.”

“They're all brats…” Ukai laughed, then he paused and smiled. “I can't believe they won.”

“Did you have doubts?”

Ukai looked like he wanted to say no, but he shrugged and laughed some more. “Who wouldn't. They argue and get distracted so much, it's a miracle we made it this far.”

“I don't think it is.” Takeda blushed slightly when Ukai’s expression changed from his easy smile, to a look of confusion. “I mean, isn't that what makes them such a good team? Not to mention, they have you as their coach, Ukai. You’ve taught them well.”

It was Ukai’s turn to blush. He looked away from Takeda, covering his mouth with his hand for a moment before he managed to peer back. Takeda smiled patiently at him, trying not to appear too pleased at having flustered the coach.

“Yeah, well. You have as well, you know… I wouldn't be here if it hadn't been for your persistence. Some of that must have rubbed off on them…”

“Good! I'd do it again, you know. There is no coach I’d rather work with.”

Ukai rubbed the back of his neck. Then he stepped forward, unexpectedly, and clasped Takeda’s hand in both of his. He pulled them close together, and Takeda felt his heart pounding in his chest as he could smell Ukai - lavender and soap, with an undertone of cigarettes that the lavender served to mask.

“Let's keep doing our best, then,” Ukai said. He held on to Takeda’s hands for perhaps a bit too long, and Takeda found himself unable to think properly, to come up with an appropriate reply.

All he wanted was for Ukai to kiss him, but that was an unfamiliar thought that he pushed away. Instead, he stammered and shook Ukai’s hand back.

“Y-yes, let's.”

Ukai nodded and let Takeda go. “I’ll, uh, go round up the students.”

“I’ll go to the meeting place, then, and make sure everyone who is already there stays there.”

They nodded at each other, then left in different directions. Takeda was sure he was still blushing, and pressed his palms to his cheeks to in hopes the flush would dissipate.

He had been having this problem, and these thoughts, a lot recently, and now he was beginning to wonder if Ukai had, as well.

 

 

 


End file.
